Iroas
"We shall fight them in the sunshine, we shall fight them in the moonlight; we shall fight through wind or rain, through sleet or hail. That is why wherever we will stand is wherever they will die" A hero through and through. Iroas lives for the glory of victory, and every enemy is the same to him, regardless of their size and strength. Granted, he prefers to fight enemies greater than him, believing that a challenge to the death is the best honor a man could get. Appearance Standing at a massive height of 6'4, he towers above many people, but for those who side with him, they are inspired by his presence. His body is broad and muscular, without a single ounce of useless flesh. Essentially, he would be the ideal model for a magazine cover. However, in combat, he dons a suit of bronze-colored armor, with a centurion helm. Personality Honor is what defines him, so it's not a surprise that he is proud, but not to the extent of arrogance. He does not mind other people's opinions of him, but does enjoy praise immensely. He really enjoys working with people who share similar goals of glory, and believes in victory above all else. Though he still considers the lives of his allies as valuable, since keeping more alive is an accomplishment in itself, he mourns not for the fallen, as a death in combat is not dishonorable in his eyes. He respects the fallen, lauds the victorious, and respects those who commit their lives to greatness. History A world-renown prize fighter, Iroas himself is of Greek origin, and hence a Greek title is what he adopted in his fighting tournaments. Nobody knows his real name, though, before he rose to such fame. When the Gekijou began to appear, threatening the lives of people everywhere, Iroas saw that this opportunity was perfect for an acquisition of even more fame. Thus, when he decided to (irrationally) solo a Gekijou that appeared in the city he was residing in, December Endspire was amused by how a mere mortal wanted to take down such a monster, and secretly granted him his fighting abilities so that he would succeed. To this day, Iroas still wishes to meet December face to face in order to thank him for giving him this power. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Champion The passive is what defines Iroas. He is a champion, a warrior who strives for the glory of victory and the honor of heroism. To defend the people against the Gekijou threat, he strives to become the greatest fighter of all, overpowering his enemies with pure strength and will, and leading his people to victory. That is why his passive grants all nearby allies a buff to resistance against fear auras, enhancing courage and will to fight. *Kleos: A sword combo that he chains to increase emotional bleed. With each attack, more emotional energy bleeds from his enemy, and he continues the onslaught. When he misses, however, the chain is broken, but his next attack gains a damage multiplier equal to how many hits he had landed previously. *Nostos: A charge dash that grants him a temporary aura buff. It releases an immense pressure against enemies, forcing them to stay in their place. He can use it as a double jump. Weapon Dakryfos: The Light Ripper. Imbued with his emotional energy, light itself is distorted as it shines upon the blade. It is Iroas' signature weapon, one that he uses to slay numerous Gekijou in the past and earning a legendary name on par with his own. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Kensei Category:Male Category:Character Category:NPC Category:DEF